


You live in my soul, your heart is my goal

by Disneybrony



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche af, Diego luna sounds like an angel, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Song - Freeform, Song fic, it will hurt you, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: Jyn awakens to the sound of her boyfriend calling her name. She goes to check it out.





	

Jyn was awoken to the sound of someone whispering her name. She sat up, confused, seeing as no one was in her room. She saw a light outside, so she cautiously opened here window to be greeted by Cassian, guitar in hand. 

“Cassian? What are you doing?” she rubbed her tired eyes. “It's the middle of the night.”

“Right, so no one will notice us.”

She raised an eyebrow, noting how nervous he looked. He never looked nervous. 

“I-I, this song is one that is used for...romantic reasons on Fest.” he took a deep breath, before being to strum his guitar. Jyn leaned on her windowsill, a small smile on her face already.

_“I love you too much_

_To live without you loving me back_

_I love you too much_

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_I know I belong,_

_When I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

_Cause I love you too much”_

His voice never trembled or paused, his eyes remained close, but Jyn couldn't keep her eyes off him.

_"I live for your touch I whisper your name night after night_

_I love you too much_

_There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

_I know I belong,_

_When I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

_Cause I love you too much”_

Jyn let out a quiet sob, covering her mouth with her hand. Tears began to appear in her eyes.

_“Heaven knows your name_

_I've been praying to have you_

_Come here by my side_

_Without you a part of me's missing_

_Just to make you my own I will fight."_

He got down on one knee, his beautiful eyes opening to stare into hers.

_“I love you too much!”_

His voice was filled with nothing but love and dedication to her. She noticed his eyes were filling with tears as well.

_“I love you too much_

__

__

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

__

__

_You live in my soul,_

_Your heart is my goal_

_There's love above love and it's mine_

_Cause I love you_

_There's love above love and it's yours_

_Cause I love you_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

_If you love me_

_As much…”_

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. Jyn almost leaped out the window. 

“Jyn Erso,” he whispered, his brown orbs filled with love, a love Jyn had only seen when her parents had looked at each other, when they were happy. “will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy, and become ‘Jyn Erso Andor’?” he opened the box to reveal a ring.

Their was silence for a moment, before Jyn let out a loud sob and nodded rapidly. “Yes.” she crooked. 

His face almost split in two. “Really?”

“Of course! I...I love you.” they could only stare into each other's eyes. Jyn climbed out the window, but tripped on the ledge. She let out a yelp, but Cassian acted quickly. He caught her, and she clung to him. She blushed, before Cassian spun her around, pressing a kiss to her lips. She buried her hands in his hair. 

They pressed their heads together. He placed her on her feet and slipped the ring on her finger. 

And for those few moments, the war, the Empire, the rebels, the blood, everything disappeared except for them. 

Both felt like lovesick teenagers. It was a foreign feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

“Mrs. Jyn Erso Andor...I like the sound of that.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It's literally pure fluff. Comments are better then food (sometimes. Depends on the food. I mean, tiny eggo cinnamon waffles drowned in powered sugar is slightly better) And kudos are better then grass (no offense grass, you're awesome.)
> 
> The song is 'I love you too much' from The Book of Life. A film I haven't seen, but will get around to watching in the next ten years. 
> 
> But go listen to the song, the Spanish or English version, both are beautiful.


End file.
